Ten Years Old
Production Notes Length: Two Reel Producer: Hal Roach Director: Robert F. McGowan Photography: Art Lloyd Editor: Richard Currier Titles: H. M. Walker Writer: Hal Roach Released: March 13, 1927 Studio: Pathe Exchange Main Cast * Allen Hoskins * Andrew Shuford * Bret Black * Elmer Lowry * Jackie Condon (actor) * Jannie Hoskins * Jay Smith * Jimsy Boudin * Johnny Aber * Joseph Cobb * Mildred Kornman * Robert Young Supporting Cast * Carl Busch - Rich kid at party * Doris Oelze - Rich kid at party * George B. French - Jackie's father * Jean Darling (actress) - Rich kid at party * Louise Brooks - Newspaper woman * Lyle Tayo - Jackie's mother * May Beatty - Jackie's maid * Peggy Eames (actress) - Unconfirmed * Robert Mallon - Rich kid at party The Short Plot: On his tenth birthday, Joe Cobb throws a party, and invites the gang to attend. Joe's mother can't afford a cake, so he takes it upon himself to bake his own. While Joe isn't looking, little sister Mildred tosses several objects into the batter, including tacks and a rubber tube. Meanwhile, wealthy Jackie Condon also has a birthday, and plans on celebrating by getting his hair cut and inviting the gang to his party. By two o'clock, no one has shown up for Joe's party, as they've all decided to attend Jackie's (with plans to attend Joe's afterwards). After being denied admittance to Jackie's party, Farina and Mango show up at Joe's house and tell him where the rest of the gang members are. Angrily, Joe hurries over to Jackie's house. However, Jackie suggests that the two merge birthday parties. Joe brings his homemade cake to the merged party. As they dig in, the kids find the various surprises that Mildred put into the cake. Farina soon presents Jackie with a kitten as a gift. However, he has confused a skunk for the kitten and causes everyone at the party to faint and then rush out. Quotes: * "-I'll bet Jackie will get a kick outta all of these elagant presents!--" - Jay R. Smith Notes/Trivia: * This short features Joe and Jackie as other than siblings. Jackie was also a rich kid in High Society and The Mysterious Mystery! (though Jackie played the characters Percy and Adelbert Wallingford, respectively, in those); Joe would play one later in Baby Brother. * The idea of a cake filled with surprises was later reworked in Birthday Blues. * The act of confusing a skunk as a cat was used previously in Dogs Of War!, Big Business, and Boys Will Be Joys, and reused later in Bear Shooters and Readin' And Writin'. *In the Mischief Makers series, this short was retitled "A Double Birthday." The scene in which the kids have a bullfight with a goat was used in the Mischief Makers episode "An Average Day." Sequence * Previous Short: Bring Home The Turkey * Next Short: Love My Dog ---- Category: Silent Film Category: 1927 Category: Criminal-Related Shorts Category: Police-Involved Shorts Category:Party-Related Shorts